


A Holiday Reunion

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Reunion Sex, Riding, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Michael and David are finally together after months apart
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	A Holiday Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Michael and David's latest Graham Norton appearance. Don't read if you don't like potential spoilers or RPF!

Michael’s in his dressing room, texting on his phone, when he hears a knock at the door. He pockets his phone and smooths his hands over the front of his red sweater, runs his fingers through his curls, his beard. 

“Who is it?” he calls.

“Me,” David replies from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?” He seems to hesitate. Michael imagines him biting his lip, licking it nervously. “Please?”

“Of course you can,” Michael replies. 

He turns around just as the door opens and David steps into the room, looking so gorgeous. He always does though, Michael thinks. David’s hair is long and brushes the tender nape of his neck, curls along his ears. He wears a fuzzy white sweater that looks so soft Michael instantly wants to touch it. David offers a smile that Michael returns.

“I wanted to see you before the show starts,” he says. “I wasn’t sure if I was allowed but…” He trails off, bites his lower lip.

“It’s okay,” Michael replies. “I wanted to see you too.” He opens his arms. “Come here, bring it in.”

David smiles and steps into Michael’s embrace, his lanky arms wrapping around Michael’s back. Michael hugs him back tightly, feeling how warm and solid David is. The sweater is as soft as he expected it to be and David smells fantastic. Michael sighs and feels David nuzzle his shoulder, his neck.

“Feels like it’s been so long since we’ve done this,” he says quietly. “I’ve missed you so much, Michael.”

“I’ve missed you too, David,” Michael replies, rubbing his hands up and down David’s back. He feels David’s grin against his neck.

They pull back a little, still embracing. David’s big brown eyes search Michael’s face almost hungrily, like he wants to make sure Michael is real. He reaches out and brushes his long fingers through Michael’s beard. Michael leans into the touch. This close he can see the streaks of silver beginning to thread David’s hair. Michael isn’t sure who leans in first, but he’s almost sure it’s David. Their lips meet and it feels like coming home. David goes pliant and fists his hands in the front of Michael’s sweater, their facial hair rasping against each other as the kiss deepens. 

Michael pushes David backwards until he hits the door with a soft thump. David groans into the kiss, pulling Michael closer, winding one leg around the older man’s hip. Michael grips David’s hip with one hand and the back of David’s neck with the other, keeping him as close as possible.

“I’ve missed you so much,” David gasps between kisses. 

“I missed you too,” Michael replies. “God, David.”

He wants to tangle his fingers in David’s hair, pull his head back to kiss and bite that slender neck, pull his sweater off and kiss his chest, suck his nipples. He wants to do so many things to David. But they can’t. Not yet anyway. Michael reluctantly pulls away and David whines, his lips red and starting to swell.

“Shh,” Michael soothes, brushing his hand along David’s cheek. “We’ll have to wait a bit longer, pet.”

David grumbles and smooths Michael’s sweater out again. His eyes are darker than usual, his lips pulled into a pout. Michael chuckles and tilts David’s chin up with his thumb and forefinger, kissing him again gently.

“Hush,” Michael says. “We’ve waited this long. We can wait a bit longer, eh?”

“Maybe you can,” David mutters, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

His eyes gleam with a teasing, almost feral heat before he leaves the room after kissing Michael one more time. Michael licks his lips, still tasting David on them as he adjusts himself, making sure he looks presentable when a staff member comes to collect him. 

David gasps as he finds himself being pressed against his own dressing room door. Michael is kissing him with a hunger and passion that makes David’s skin tingle and his heart race in his chest. Michael lifts up the back of his white sweater, ghosts his hands along the exposed skin of David’s back. During the show it had taken so much willpower not to pounce on David right there.

“You were teasing me that whole time, weren’t you?” Michael growls against David’s ear. “Letting me see flashes of skin, the waistband of your bloody underwear!” He bites the lobe. “And don't even get me started on your Romeo picture.”

David laughs breathlessly. “But it worked, didn’t it?”

Michael growls again, bites at his earlobe. David keens, hair falling into his eyes as he tilts his head back against the door. Michael kisses up and down his neck, then pulls away, his eyes bright and dark at the same time.

“We’re staying at the same hotel, yeah?” he asks, and David nods.

“Let’s go then,” Michael says. “I’ll meet you at your room.”

David nods again and Michael kisses him soundly. 

A few minutes later, David is pacing around in his room when he finally hears a knock. 

“It’s open,” he says, and Michael enters the room, looking like the embodiment of Christmas and sexiness at the same time.

Michael closes and locks the doors, and as soon as David hears the click of the lock, he throws himself at Michael, kissing him hungrily. Michael chuckles against their lips but holds David snuggly against his body, cupping his arse through his trousers.

“Michael,” David says, grinding against the older man. “Please.”

Michael hears the desperation in his voice and it makes his prick jolt in his trousers. He feels David pushing him backwards until they reach the couch in the middle of the room. The back of Michael’s legs hit the sofa and he sits down. David is quick to straddle his lap and kiss him again. Michael runs his hands up David’s body to his hair, tugs a handful of it back to expose David’s neck. He kisses up and down that pale, perfect skin, leaving it pink and flushed from his beard. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Michael breathes into David’s throat. 

“M’not even naked yet,” David points out. 

“Let’s change that,” Michael suggests. 

He tugs at the hem of David’s sweater and the younger man raises his arms up, letting Michael pull it over his head along with his shirt to the hotel floor. Michael runs a hand down David’ smooth back, nails lightly raking as he takes a perfect pink nipple between his lips, teases the nub with his teeth. David keens and tangles one of his hands in Michael’s soft curls. Michael laves both of David’s nipples with attention until they’re red and taut. David’s erection pokes his stomach and Michael feels his hair being tugged so that he’s looking up at David.

“I want you inside me, Michael,” David pleads. “It’s been so long.”

“It has,” Michael agrees, cupping David through his trousers, rubbing him with the heel of his hand. “Let’s take this to the bed, love.”

David nods in agreement and climbs off his lap, kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks before approaching the bed. He fumbles with his belt and Michael notices his hands are shaking a little. David sits down on the bed as he opens his trousers, his hands still shaking. Michael removes his own shoes and socks, then comes over and stands in front of David, tilting his chin up again.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks. “We don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want,” David promises, kissing Michael’s palm. “It’s just that it’s been a while, you know? What if things are different?”

Michael thinks about that for a minute, stroking David’s bearded cheek. He leans in and kisses David’s forehead, brushing some of his hair back.

“Don’t worry, love,” Michael whispers. “I’ve got you.”

He gets down on his knees and peels off David’s trousers, his boxers, kisses those lean thighs. David moans and tugs at Michael’s hair.

“Skip the foreplay for now, alright?” David requests. “I’m not going to last.”

Michael holds back a snicker and instead stands up. David’s hands reach eagerly for his trousers and opens them, pulling the fabric down Michael’s thighs to the floor, letting the older man kick them aside. David rubs Michael’s belly, kisses and nuzzles it through his sweater before tugging at the hem. Michael gets the message and lets David remove it for him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” David breathes, stroking Michael’s stomach, his thighs, his chest. 

Michael leans down for a kiss. It starts out gentle but now that they’re naked it quickly turns filthy. David lays back on the bed against the pillows and Michael crawls up his body, licking and kissing and biting up to his lips again. Their erections brush together, hard and leaking, making both men groan loudly. They make out like teenagers for a long time, grinding and groping. Michael eventually fumbles for the lube he knows is in the top nightstand drawer and pops the cap open, slicks up some of his fingers. David spreads his legs as Michael settles between them, rubs a hand along his inner thigh.

He presses the tip of one finger against David’s entrance, easing it inside. David’s tighter than he was the first time they’d done this and Michael is gentle during the prep, kissing David as he adds a second finger, then a third. David whines, pushes his narrow hips up impatiently.

“Michael, please,” he says. “I’m more than ready. Fuck me, please!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Michael replies.

He removes his fingers and slicks up his cock, hoisting one of David’s lithe legs over his shoulder as he pushes into him. Both men moan loudly, David digging his nails into Michael’s biceps while Michael bottoms out. David is so warm and wet and tight, squeezing his prick like a vise. Michael holds still for a long minute, focuses on his breathing. David whines and shifts against him.

“Why aren’t you moving?” he asks.

Michael doesn’t answer right away. He’s fighting between wanting to roughly fuck David into the mattress and come inside him quickly or to be more gentle, to make up for their time apart. He reaches down and caresses David’s cheekbone.

“I want to make this last, sweetheart,” Michael says. “Who knows when we might see each other like this again?”

David seems to ponder that before he nods. “You’re right.”

Michael smiles and leans down to kiss him as he begins moving his hips, thrusting gently into David’s tightness. The room is soon filled by the sounds of skin against skin, the bed creaking with each snap of Michael’s hips, David’s soft cries and gasps of pleasure. Michael is true to himself and makes love to David rather then fucking him, angling his hips to nail the younger man’s sweet spot. David cries out, arches his back, pushing his hips up to meet Michael’s rhythm. Michael leans down and kisses David, then pulls away to bury his face in the younger man’s sweaty neck, biting and sucking at his collarbone. 

“Fuck, Michael, yes,” David moans, dragging his nails down Michael’s back, winding his other leg around his waist to pull him closer and deeper. “I’m so close. Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, love,” Michael whispers into David’s ear, nibbling the shell. “Come for me, David.”

David comes with a cry of Michael’s name, soft but loud enough that it makes the older man’s heart miss a beat. David tightens around him and his body tenses, those wiry muscles shifting beneath his fair skin as his come coats their stomach. Michael kisses David softly as he comes down from his orgasm, blinking lazily up at Michael, his brown eyes kind of unfocused. He shifts and feels Michael still hard, still inside him.

“You haven’t come,” he says.

“No, I haven’t,” Michael agrees. “Guess I was too focused on making you feel good.”

He moves to pull out but David stops him, urges Michael to roll over onto his back. David places his hands on Michael’s chest as the older man looks up at him, eyes dark with arousal. David starts to move his hips in small motions, rolling them as he lifts himself and then back down on Michael’s cock.

“Come inside me, Michael,” David begs. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

Michael moans and thrusts up to meet David. He wraps his arms around David’s back and pulls him closer into a kiss, tangling one hand in his hair again. Michael feels his orgasm cresting and cries David’s name, kissing him passionately. He feels himself gush inside of David, filling him. They both collapse against the bed, panting and sweaty. David nuzzles Michael's neck and the older man pets his back. After a few minutes, Michael carefully eases David off his cock and kisses his cheek when he whines at the loss. Michael pads to the bathroom on slightly wobbly legs and returns with a warm, damp towel, uses it to clean David’s skin and his own before tossing it back into the bathroom.

Michael lays down and pulls the heavy covers over them. David hums as he curls against his side, pillowing his head on Michael’s chest and throwing an arm over him. Michael chuckles and strokes his hair, loving the streak of silver there now. David sleeps but Michael stays awake, watching him, petting his hair, his face, finally being able to touch him after so many months apart. When David wakes an hour later, he grins when he sees Michael staring at him.

“What?” David asks.

Michael reaches over and tucks some hair behind his ear, then twines the silver strands around his finger.

“I’ve waited so long for you to start showing some silver,” he says. 

David snorts. “Why? It’s just a sign of the times.”

“Time is being very good to you, David,” Michael says warmly. “You’re still beautiful to me. I always knew you could pull off grey.”

“Not as well as you,” David replies, stroking Michael’s beard.

They share a smile and another kiss. David nuzzles closer to Michael and kisses the mark left on his shoulder. 

“This is all I wanted for Christmas,” David says. “To see you again. In person.”

Michael feels his heart swell as he looks into David’s earnest and warm eyes. 

“I wanted this for Christmas too,” Michael replies. 

He kisses David’s forehead, caresses the mark on his collarbone that is just low enough that a shirt will hide it. They don’t say anything more and just hold each other, sharing kisses and caresses, finally reunited.


End file.
